


Together

by ladyeternal



Series: Angelic Mates 'verse [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eye Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Team Free Love, Voyeurism, Wincesty overtones, and because eye sex counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyeternal/pseuds/ladyeternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time, it’s unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Doubtful; allusions to canon through Season 5 at best.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural, certain events would NEVER have happened and there would be unabashed pr0n. I'm only playing with this world for my own amusement and the free entertainment of others.
> 
> I have no excuses to offer. This is smut for smut’s sake.
> 
> ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ to [morganoconner](http://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner) & [](http://secondplatypus.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://secondplatypus.livejournal.com/)**secondplatypus** for their unceasing willingness to be my sounding board and all-around awesome betas.
> 
> Music: [Come Undone – Duran Duran](http://lyrics.wikia.com/Gracenote:Duran_Duran:Come_Undone)  
> [I Am You – Depeche Mode](http://lyrics.wikia.com/Gracenote:Depeche_Mode:I_Am_You)

~ooooOOOoooo~

The first time it happened, they were in a no-tell in Oklahoma.

A tornado warning had half the roads closed, and Dean counted them lucky to get a room with two beds. After assurances from Cas that it was normal weather and not the result of magical influences or apocalyptic designs, the Winchesters settled in for the night.

Salt the thresholds. Hex bags in place. Weapons clean and loaded and within easy reach. It was a nightly ritual that Castiel watched with a certain fascination, not having observed it often before mating Dean. Sam couldn’t help feeling a little cheated; Gabriel was still maintaining his cover as the Trickster and running what might best be classified as counter-intelligence. Instead of vanishing to seek God, as Castiel had done so often, Gabriel, Abariel and Gamaliel were quietly gathering information about possible locations of the remaining two Horsemen, sussing out the temperaments of the old Gods and Goddesses to see if they would be willing to help if necessary. Gabriel had even mentioned a few angels besides Abbi and Mal that might be willing to help them, if they could be found without alerting Heaven to Gabriel’s continued existence.

It was a tightrope walk for his mate and he knew it. Gabriel was in near-constant contact with him, whispering or sending images or just waves of emotion and sensation whenever he could. But Sam still worried. Still wanted what his brother had: a mate that was close at hand whenever he needed more physical comfort as the Apocalypse loomed closer.

This night, though, Sam didn’t have long to be jealous of the way Cas curled up around Dean protectively from behind. His own angel was nestled in with him moments after the emotion registered, nuzzling the back of his neck and sliding strong arms around his chest. _*I don’t know why you won’t let me handle your accommodations,*_ Gabriel complained silently. _*I wouldn’t cage a hellhound in this dump.*_

_The places you’d pick are too conspicuous. I’ve spent most of my life in motels like this; I don’t even notice anymore._ Something very close to anger fluttered in Gabriel, as if the idea of Sam’s destiny forcing him to live in what archangel considered nearly squalor was a personal insult. Sam’s larger hand slid up to cover Gabriel’s. _You could do something about the sheets if you want… as long as you do the same for Dean and Cas._

The lips kissing his shoulder curved in glee, and in the next instant, Sam was nested in soft satin and down pillows and warm quilts. There was a murmuring “what the fuck?” from the next bed, but Castiel’s voice rumbled something unintelligible and Dean didn’t say anything more.

Grinning himself, Sam was about to say something clever over their bond when Gabriel’s hands strayed to Sam’s bare stomach, tugging up the tee shirt he’d worn to bed. Sam’s breath hitched and then his lips clamped shut, afraid of alerting Dean to Gabriel’s shenanigans. _Gabriel! We’re not alone!_

_*So you’ll have to be quiet.*_ The lips at his shoulder whispered back up, teasing across the tender nape of Sam’s neck.

It was almost impossible to follow that particular suggestion. Sam’s eyes remained open, focused on the bed only a few feet away, anchoring on his brother’s presence as a reminder of why he couldn’t moan as Gabriel’s fingers toyed with his newly-pierced nipples, tugging and twisting and teasing until Sam was panting through his nose.

Why he couldn’t gasp when Gabriel let one hand glide down into his boxers, easily finding his erection and tracing the sensitive ridge and throbbing veins with fingers so light and gentle it was almost painful.

Why he had to bite hard into his lip to stifle the deep, wanton cry as his boxers vanished entirely and Gabriel began prepping him while still stroking his arousal with teasing little touches that drove Sam wild in all the best ways… trembling with the need to give voice to passion, he stayed focused on his brother in the dark…

And a gasp almost escaped when he realized that Dean was watching him.

For a horrible moment, he almost stopped Gabriel, mortified that Dean could see… that Dean knew… but his own emotions were registering on Dean’s face, and Dean’s eyes half-shuttered before snapping open again, and Sam realized that Cas was seducing Dean. Right here. Right now.

Both of them, here in the dark, being silently, passionately loved by their respective Angels of the Lord. And God help them both, neither one could look away…

Sam could see Dean’s eyes widen, his mouth falling open just a little, and Sam desperately willed Dean not to speak, not to make a sound. Not to fracture the moment. Gabriel’s fingers grazed his prostate and Sam’s breath hitched again as sparks of grace danced in their wake. He was hard and aching in Gabriel’s grip, was amazed at it. Dean seeing this, knowing this was happening, him knowing it was happening to Dean in the same moment… it should have been an instant firebreak on the lust Gabriel was igniting. It wasn’t. It made it… wickeder. Darker. Taboo.

_As if homosexual intercourse with an archangel isn’t technically eight kinds of sin and blasphemy all on its own…_

Dean’s lips clamped together in a thin line, his eyes closing in a long blink as the fingers of his right hand sank like claws into the mattress of his bed. It dawned on Sam in half a second what must’ve caused that reaction, because he was damned near doing precisely the same thing as Gabriel pressed in slowly, his right leg sliding between Sam’s as he filled Sam to the very core.

Hazel eyes never left viridian in the shadowed night as their angels touched and kissed and savored, hips rocking long and slow as if they didn’t know the brothers were watching each other being loved in the dark. Watching, unable to look away, lost in something so intimate that words could only have shattered its delicacy.

Sam’s left arm slipped up from where it had been trapped against the mattress, his bicep cradling his head as he buried his mouth against the skin of his wrist. He could hear every shallow breath rasping in Dean’s throat, knew Dean heard his breath huffing in and out through his nose. They were climbing together… Sam didn’t need the bond to know they’d get there together… Gabriel’s warm hand was still stroking him, matched by long, deep pushes inside that built the pressure higher and higher…

It was all Sam could do not to reach for Dean as it crested and broke, his lips bitten closed and his wrist stifling the moan that rolled in his throat. Even with vision dimmed in the rush of release, Sam’s eyes never left Dean’s as Dean’s teeth sank through his lower lip and his body locked in Castiel’s grasp, and Sam knew Dean had come in his angel’s arms.

Dimly, Sam felt the rush of Gabriel’s orgasm inside him, let his body rock back into the archangel’s as soft kisses were brushed against his shoulders. He could see Castiel behind Dean, barely an outline of motion in the dark, and every shiver in his own body’s aftermath seemed mirrored in Dean’s as they stared at each other, the intense intimacy still echoing between them.

Which of them slid into sated slumber first, neither would ever know. Two angels who needed no sleep raised their heads and gazed at each other over their humans’ shoulders, golden and lapis eyes conveying volumes in the silence.


End file.
